1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, an image forming method, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a pulse-surface-area modulation using a screen (halftone dots) is adopted to represent tones of an output image. For example, for a tandem-type color printer, colors are represented by four plates (CMYK plates) of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K) and different screens (screens having different angles, rulings, shapes and the like) are used for the respective four CMYK plates.
The reason why the different screens are used for the four CMYK plates is as follows. If a screen process is performed by using the same screen for the four plates, a defect (image quality defect) due to deviation of color registration (relative deviation of image positions when toner images of the respective colors are overlapped on an intermediate transfer belt), for example color unevenness (in-plane color unevenness) would be conspicuous.